debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Akazukin
Summary Akazukin (Little Red Riding Hood) is an 11-year-old masochistic little girl whose origins are unknown. She ends up working as an organ harvester for Marco, an Italian butcher, to pay for room and board. Her only desire is "To be eaten by Mr. Wolf." She's a good shot with a gun and her firearm of choice is a 12 gauge double-barreled sawed-off shotgun. She also has a Walther TPH .22 semi-auto pistol with an attachable silencer. Little Red also has a wide range of powers at her disposal. She's practically immortal. She can suck people into her dream world where she has absolute control and transforms people's bodies. Her hair is also a powerful weapon. It can be manipulated at will, having the power to crush people. Akazukin is a demon name that Astarte got when she lost her memories on her own will so she can meet her child, Lupo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 8-B | Unknown Name: Akazukin Origin: Tokyo Akazukin Gender: Female Age: 11 | Unknown Classification: Princess of the Underworld, Goddess Attack Potency: Wall level (Her kicks can shatter walls, easily overpowers this thing, fought against an angel who could easily slice humans in pieces and destroy a truck), possibly City block level (The sword can resist and repel the condensed form of a blast that is large enough to reach the clouds) | Unknown Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Supersonic+ (Escaped from bullets. Escaped from an explosion), Unknown (Was able to speed blitz the angel) | Unknown Combat Speed: Supersonic+, possibly Speed of Light (Is able to attack the Angel) Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Escaped from bullets), possibly Speed of Light (Was able to react from a light beam out of the sky) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly City block Class Durability: Wall level, possibly City block level, Immortality and Regeneration make her difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, around 2.2 kilometers with guns Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, Limp Manipulation, Immortality (Types 4, 6, and 8), Regeneration, Hair Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Transmutation, Body Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Biological Absorption, Limited Non-Corporeal, possibly Eldritch Physiology (Took the form of an eye monster) | Same as before, Pocket Reality Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation (She shattered a mini-world God had created by eradicating his sense of purpose of keeping the mini-world active, simultaneously destroying half of God's body and killing her own son. She can even eliminate the concept of her immortality, as she did at the end of the manga, where she died), True Flight Standard Equipment: Varies of Guns, Sword (made of Dark energy), Flash grenades, Kukri Intelligence: Average, likely higher Weaknesses: Her regeneration slows and stops if she runs out of strength, though she remains alive. | None Known Feats: *Turns an incubus into a house cat *Body Infusion *Destroyed a World *She can't die *Will not die *Turns an angel into a cat and kills the cat *Can bring characters inside her dream dimension, where they are completely powerless and have no function to their abilities *Can shapeshift *Doing Something Crazy( and this) *Broke her neck and put it back on the right place *Fear the Angel *http://imgur.com/a/V8uR9 Darkness Manipulation Key: Akazukin (Human world) | Astarte Note: Supersonic+ speed calc Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's Profile (Speed was equalized, both sides had knowledge of each other. Fatal bullet key was used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Jude (Warble) - Jude's Profile (Both were at Unknown) Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Hair Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Blood Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biological Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans